


Mask

by CelestialWrath



Series: 31 Days of Apex [7]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Other, QUEST-SPOILERS, Sad-Crypto, Sigh-Crypto, Tired-Crypto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialWrath/pseuds/CelestialWrath
Summary: After everything that had happened with Mila, working with Wattson had been the first time he’d felt like a normal person again.The first time he’d felt like he could let his mask slip away even if it was just for a second.
Series: 31 Days of Apex [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820284
Kudos: 7





	Mask

Crypto didn’t understand why, but he was starting to think that his bad luck would never end. First, he’d been framed by the Syndicate for the murder of his own sister. And now? Now he was being framed of being nothing but Revenant’s mole.

The worst part of it all was the no matter how hard he tried, no one ever believed his innocence.

Not even Wattson.

Not even after all the time they’d been spending together working on Loba’s dumb artifact. 

And he’d been lying if he said that didn’t hurt him. After all, after everything that had happened with Mila, working with Wattson had been the first time he’d felt like a normal person again. The first time he’d felt like he could let his mask slip away even if it was just for a second.

But just like everything else, that peace he felt with her didn’t last. And neither did her trust.

And with his un-hackable drone hacked and the tables turned against him with this new accusation, Crypto couldn’t help feeling like he’d never be able to find peace again. Bet it because of the Syndicate or because of someone else, Crypto was meant to stay alone and with his insufferable mask on until the day he managed to clear up his name.


End file.
